The Heroes Squad
The Heroes Squad '''is an upcoming crossover live-action CGI cartoon animated TV series. This series airs on Discovery Family. Synopsis Characters Founding Members of the Heroes Squad Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen), Spider Man(voiced by Neil Patrick Harris), Dwight D Eisenhower(voiced by EG Marshall), Batman(voiced by Kevin Conroy or Troy Baker), Princess Bloom(voiced by Molly C Quinn), President Franklin D Roosevelt(voiced by Ralph Bellamy), Winston Churchill (voiced by Jim Carter). Future Members of the Heroes Squad The Epic Force * Danno Masterson/Zendor the Wonderful Knight (Voiced by Noah Schnapp): Other Heroes Villains The Villain Squad's Founding Members Megatron (voiced by Frank Welker or Hugo Weaving) Adolf Hitler (voiced by Bruno Ganz or Steven Berkoff) Megamo (voiced by Clancy Brown or Ron Perlman) Joseph Stalin (voiced by Robert Duvall) Kim Jong Il (voiced by Ken Jeong) Benito Mussolini ( voiced by Rod Steiger or Bob Hoskins) Idi Amin (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson or Michael Clarke Duncan) The Villain Squad's Future Members Other Villains Episodes Season 1 # '''Heroes Squad, Assembled! Pt. 1 ## Teaser: ## Main Plot: ## Introducing Characters: Danton Heroson, Jr./Captain Heroes, Jr., Danton Heroson, Jr. the 2nd/Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd, Emily Heroson/Lady Heroes, Jr., Emily Heroson, Jr./Lady Heroes, Jr. the 2nd, Optimus Prime, Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario Mario, Finn, Jake the Dog, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Captain Demon, Captain Demon, Jr., Lady Demon, Lady Demon, Jr. # Heroes Squad, Assembled! Pt. 2 ## Teaser: ## Main Plot: ## Introducing Characters: Megatron, Goldar, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, Queen Beryl, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Ice King, Khaos, Dr. Neo Cortex # Slugterra! ' ## Teaser: The Heroes Squad and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles battles the Shredder and the Foot Clan. ## Main Plot: The Heroes Squad arrives in Slugterra when they encountering Eli Shane and his gang. Than, the Demon Squad attacks and Captain Demon used his demonic magic to created ghoul clones of all of the slugs in Slugterra and also steals its powers. ## Introducing Characters: Leonarod, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Foots, # '''And Justice for All! ' # 'It's Morphin Time! ' # 'Attacks of the Koopalings' Zoaloids! ' # 'The Gorangers! ' # 'Zendor the Wonderful Knight! ' ## Teaser: ## Main Plot: While trying stopping Captain Demon from stealing the legendary sword of Zendor the Wonderful Knight, Captain Demon claim its still have some powers left. Than, Captain Heroes kick its out of his hand and was found by the descendant of the first Wonderful Knight named Danno Masterson who is the new Zendor the Wonderful Knight! But, its not going to be easy for him when he is hunted down the Demon Squad and the other villains. ## Introducing Characters: # 'Enter the Heroic Bounty Hunter Team 5! ' # 'Shell Shock! ' # 'It's Chaos Emerald Hunting Time! ' # 'The Wrath of Captain Demon! Pt. 1 ' # '''The Wrath of Captain Demon! Pt. 2 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Animation Category:Live Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Disney and Sega Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney/Pixar Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Power Rangers Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Hub Category:Discovery Family Category:Disney XD Category:Muppets Category:My Little Pony Category:Goosebumps Category:Guyver Category:Tokusatsu Category:VR Troopers Category:Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills Category:Peanuts Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Ice Age Category:Crossover Category:JimmyandFriends